House MacNiven
House MacNiven is the ancestral house presiding over the realm known as The Old North, which encompasses the sub-realms of The Greyquarries, The Seething Pines and Praugmoor, as well as another realm entirely that is a sworn vassal of House MacNiven, Grimland. History Of House MacNiven House MacNiven can trace its lineage far back to the blood of the men who lived and ruled in The Old North for generations. Although the true origins of their arrival to that country is shrouded in the fog of myths and legends, it is believed by a few that there was once another continent north of The High Continent that was swallowed by the sea, but a land bridge let the people living there move south. Now in the Old North the sea has been crusted over with glaciers, preventing any ships of from sailing through it. This has protected the Old North from the raiders of Volvullig for generations, at least for the most part. House MacNiven emerged as the ruling house out of several clans, until a man known as Chief Braundel MacNiven united all of the four clans under his banner, proclaiming himself Lord. These clans were Clan Loefwine, Clan Bitterwolf, Clan MacOnell and Clan Collins. Lord Braundel then made each chieftain of each clan a lord of their houses, giving them each a land to call their own, though still staying loyal vassals and bannermen of House MacNiven. House Loefwine was given The Greyquarries, House Bitterwolf The Seething Pines, House MacOnell given Praugmoor and House Collins Grimland. For many years, House MacNiven and the Old North has been at peace, yet still calling themselves a warrior folk. They fought House Reedy historically, and have fought Volvullig raiders that have circled through The Eastern Coast. They are a tough and hardy folk, the men of The Old North. House MacNiven has had friendly relations with most of the houses to be sure, but their stern and stubborn stances on most matters cause some tensions, as well as their religion. The Autumn Gods, The Howling Gods, The Harvest Gods and The Summer Gods of the Old North are not welcomed further south, where the religion of The Goldwater God, also known as Molo, has taken root. Members Of House MacNiven Lord Geoffrey "The Old Goat" MacNiven: Known as the Old Goat, Lord Geoffrey is a noble, hell-raising feasting lord prone to being random. Lord Geoffrey earned his nickname from being a stubborn man during negotiations and for irritating many others with that stubbornness at any negotiation. Lord Geoffrey is an honorable though harsh man, dedicated to upholding the laws of the realm and punishing his enemies. He is reputable for having many daughters. Lord Geoffrey believes in family loyalty and honor being very important things. He is a loving father and husband, though he sometimes squabbles with them when he is drunk. Lord Geoffrey has a dislike of King Mychael II that steps a little over the border of impatience into intolerance. He has more or less friendly relations with at least four other houses; Schofield, Van Velderhuizen, Hayney and Moloney. He is an adept soldier and military commander, with a good mind for strategy. From a young age he learned to learn from and surpass his mistakes, something that has very much helped him on the field. Lord Geoffrey is the second eldest son of the late Lord Urthur MacNiven, son of Lord Hobb MacNiven. Lady Renna MacNiven nèe Staupe: The elder sister of Lord Dutchard Staupe, the wife of Lord Geoffrey and mother of two sons Robert and Bruce and sixteen daughters. For this reason she is known as The Mother Filly. She has become slightly more rotund over the years, but is still regarded by many as a beautiful woman. At the start of the series she is pregnant with her seventeenth child. Many suspect that her ability to withstand birthing so many children is the result of some foul sorcerous pact made by House MacNiven, others simply regard it as a miracle. Robert MacNiven: The eldest child and eldest son of Lord Geoffrey. He is his father's heir and much like him. At the start of the series he is 21. Bruce MacNiven: The second eldest child and second eldest son of Lord Geoffrey. At the start of the series he is 18. Meredyth MacNiven: The third eldest child and eldest daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. She is a rebellious and adventurous young girl who prefers climbing, riding, swordplay and archery to the manners of a court lady. By the start of the series she is a year younger than Bruce and age 17. Karroll MacNiven: The fourth child and second eldest daughter of Lird Geoffrey and Lady Renna, Karroll is a quiet and pretty lass who is a thoughtful and intelligent girl with a little rebellion in her. She is very creative and loving of animals. She owns a white cat with grey paws named Rooster. She is fascinated by stories and reads a lot, but also adventures with her sisters a lot. At the start of the series she is fifteen. Elizabelle MacNiven: The fifth child and third eldest daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna, Elizabelle is a peppy and talkative young girl. She easily makes friends, is considered attractive and admirably witty by many. She has a good sense of humor, and spends a lot of time with her sisters and brothers. This has led to her being able to throw around vulgar language when the situation permits it. At the start of the series she is fourteen. Herriet MacNiven: The sixth child and fourth eldest daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna MacNiven, Herriet is an intelligent and mousy haired girl who enjoys being in her fathers company. War fascinates her, and she loves learning about the history of the land and wanders the countryside reliving great battles and plots to great enjoyment. She has a gift for medicine, knowing herbal remedies and such by the hundreds. At the start of the series she is 12. Joanna MacNiven: The seventh child and fifth eldest daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna, Joanna is only two minutes older than her twin sister Theodora. Joanna is a mischievous child. At the start of the series she is 11. Theodora MacNiven: The eighth child and sixth eldest daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. Theodora is only two minutes younger than her twin sister Joanna. She is the more timid of the two, Joanna being the leader and the one who usually gets them into trouble. At the start of the series she is 11. Amy MacNiven: The ninth child and seventh daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. Amy is a sulky girl who does not talk much and usually walks into the forest by herself to sulk over petty problems she invents inside her own head. At the start of the series she is 9. Rosalynne MacNiven: The tenth child and eighth daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. At the start of the series she is 8. Katherynne MacNiven: The eleventh child and ninth daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. At the start of the series she is 7. Rebekka MacNiven: The twelfth child and eighth daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. A fiery haired young lass, Rebekka is 6 at the start of the series. Freya MacNiven: The thirteenth child and ninth daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. Freya is 5 at the start of the series. Yuthornia MacNiven: The fourteenth child and tenth daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. Yuthornia is 4 at the start of the series. Rachelle MacNiven: The fifteenth child and eleventh daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. She is the eldest of three triplets by a mere minute. Wenda MacNiven: The sixteenth child and twelfth daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. She is the second eldest of three triplets. At the start of the series she is two years old. Madison MacNiven: The seventeenth child and fifteenth daughter of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Renna. She is the youngest of three triplets by a mere minute. At the start of the series she is two years old. Jessie MacNiven: The eighteenth child and sixteenth daughter of Lord Geoffrey MacNiven. At the start of the series she is a one year old. Jocelyn MacNiven: The elder sister of Lord Geoffrey. Lord Dutchard Staupe: The head of House Staupe and lord of Winteye, Lord Dutchard is a loyal bannerman of House MacNiven and a giant of a man. Members of his house tend to be mistaken for giants as not one of them are under seven feet. Lord Dutchard is a man in his thirties at the start of the series. He is feared by many due to his stern nature and imposing stature. He is known as The Lord Of Giants for this reason. He is the brother of Lady Renna, the wife of his liege lord. Baron Donald MacNiven: Eldest of Lord Geoffrey's cousins, Baron Donald is the baron of Sorrowhearth. He is the son of the late Baron Bruck MacNiven, son of Lord Hobb MacNiven. Baroness Jineva MacNiven née Schofield: The wife of Baron Donald and cousin of Lord Conner Schofield, and mother of John, Alice and Rychmund. John MacNiven: Eldest son of Baron Donald and Baroness Jineva, and heir to Sorrowhearth. He is nineteen at the start of series. Alice MacNiven: Second child and only daughter of Baron Donald and Baroness Jineva. She is 18 at the start of the series. Rychmund MacNiven: Third and youngest child and second son of Baron Donald and Baroness Jineva. He is 16 at the start of the series. The Coat-Of-Arms And Words Of House MacNiven Their coat of arms is the head of a horned goat chewing cud. Their words are "Never Give In".